legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
White Star
White Star is Black Star's father and a villain from Soul Eater Universe. everyone thought White Star is dead,but he was faking his death, joining Haytham Kenway and his Templar Orders Plans. Main Allies: Haytham Kenway, Captain Hook and Charles Lee Main Enemies: Black Star, Tsubaki, Taki Allies: Haytham Kenway, Charles Lee, Templar Orders Enemies: Black Star, Tsubaki, Taki, The Star Alliance, Discord, The Dystopia League, Sigma, The Sigma Orginazation, The P Team, The V Crusaders, The B Tean, The M.O.D.A.B, The Scorpion Squad,Slade's Ensembles, The Multiuniversal Resistance, The Miracle Elite, The Alpha Team, The Striker Force Killed by: Black Star Died: July 1 2014 (aged 40) Height: 5"8 His theme Berserker Mode White Star's anger mode, when he enters Berserker Mode, he gets stronger, faster, more deadly, and shakes the earthquake. Relationships Black Star White Star's son. The two surprisingly meet in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny, though only minor. They didn't see eachother in the next adventures until Blackpool where they both are the main characters in the story. In Blackpool, Black Star and White Star were enemies until they made a deal of joining forces to take out Benjamin Church but after hearing of Black Star's Death City, Black Star leaves White Star. The two remeet in a final battle, the fight was intense until Black Star kills White Star where White Star made a speech until his death. While White Star is superior to Black Star in stronger, smarter, and better armor, Black Star is faster, tougher, and take damaged more then White Star himself. Black Star unpredictability caused White Star to unable to defend himself against Black Star's assaults. Tsubaki Taki Haytham Kenway Charles Lee Mifune Bender Personality Like his son, he care a lot about making himself stronger and winning fights. Unlike his son, Black Star, White Star is calm, smart, and character/villain who attacks his enemies, he doesn't let them live he just killed them without his enemies pleaded for their life. The Multiuniversal War of Destiny White Star debuted as a "reforming villain" to his son, Black Star and the The P Team. Blackpool IT WAS A LIE! White Star was a villain and Templar Orders Member to rule the Multiuniverse, White Star pleaded the Templar to let Black Star live. White Star then decided to send his son to somewhere so he and the Templar Orders won't see him again... Until this adventure. White Star is the main antagonist in the first half of this story. White Star will fight his son, Black Star, Tsubaki, Taki, The Star Alliance, Death the Kid, Bender, The B Team, Slade, Slade's Ensembles, Dr. Strange, The Multiuniversal Resistance, The Alpha Team, The Miracle Elite, The Striker Force, The Children of Blackgarurumon, The Sinisters of Evil, The Terrorist Unit. Despite being the first of the three Main villains dead in the first half, White Star is still the main antagonist in the first half of Blackpool. The Tyranny of King Death White Star is brought back to life by his old partner: Shay Cormac. Trivia White Star is Black Star's father. White Star is one of the strongest father villains of all time. White Star will remeet his former allies, Death the Kid, Liz and Patty Thompson, Bender, Skipper, Heloise, Phineas, Isabella,Twilight and Discord in Blackpool. White Star is the Deathstoke of DC Comics and while his son Black Star is the Deadpool of Marvel Comics. White Star is one of daveg502's favorite villains. Gallery White Star16.jpg White star5.png White Star6.jpeg Maincharacter5whitestar.jpg Category:Characters Category:Anti Villains Category:Characters from the Soul Eater universe Category:Humans Category:Father of Hero Category:White Haired Characters Category:Characters who Debutted in The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Category:Characters in The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Category:Villains Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Members of Templar Orders Faction Category:Main Villains Category:Partner Category:Liars Category:Characters in Blackpool Category:Main Members of The Templar Orders Faction Category:Villain Protagonist Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Troy Baker Category:Archnemesis Dad Category:Honorable Villains Category:Worthy Opponent Category:On and Off Villains Category:The Star Alliance`s villians Category:The B Team’s villains Category:The Alpha Team's Villains Category:Enemies of Slade and his ensemble Category:The Multiversal Resistence's Villains Category:The Miracle Elite's Villains Category:The Striker Force's Villains Category:Returning Characters that appeared in Blackpool Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Main Characters in Blackpool Category:Charismatic villain Category:Swordsmen Category:Mass Murderers Category:Tricksters Category:Charismatic Characters Category:Enemies of The Terrorist Unit Category:Characters in a Romantic Relationship Category:Murderers Category:Main Characters of The Final Half of The4everreival and daveg502 Storyline Category:Villains in Blackpool Category:Karma Houdini Category:Badass Normal Category:Empowered Badass Normal Category:Strong and Skilled Warriors Category:Superhumans Category:Humans with Superhuman strength Category:Evil Former Friend Category:Characters favorite by daveg502 Category:Black Star's Archenemies Category:The Dreaded Category:Scary Characters Category:Ninjas Category:Characters with Bad Tempers Category:Deceased Characters Category:Villains killed by Heroes Category:Deceased Main Villains